It Was Always You
by spazzgirl
Summary: his heart had always belonged to her. NaruSaku fic. Semi OOC.


**It Was Always You**

**Hi guys, spazzgirl here with another NaruSaku one-shot. This time I'm bringing you all a smut one-shot. I do still write NaruSaku smut fics but haven't been able to get any out due to very little inspiration.**

**Anyways I wrote this as a fanon thing because on my tumblr I said "I bet if Naruto and Sakura were alone on an island for 2-3 months, Sakura would be preggers with Shinachiku." So henceforth this was born XD.**

**This is following the Last Naruto movie storyline, except I'm making it NaruSaku instead of the other canon pairing. So basically Sakura and Naruto would be roughly 19-21 at this point, I think, IDK.**

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED NARUTO, WE WOULD HAVE SHINACHIKU, KONOHANA, HANAMI AND ARASHI!**

**Summary: **his heart had always belonged to her

**Ugh sucky summary I know, shut up!**

**ENJOY!**

Blink

Blink

Cerulean eyes kept blinking as they were tried to regain their focus. Blue clashed with worried green.

"NARUTO!" Gently the rosette brought her teammate into a hug and began to sob into his jacket. "You idiot, I thought you nearly died."

"Sakura-chan," the blonde croaked out, "what happened?"

Sniffling a bit, she refuses to move herself from Naruto, "After you defeated that Toneri guy, he exploded, you tried to move me away from the blast, but the two of us ended up flying away from the group."

"So what you're telling me, is that we're somewhere else."

"Yes, we're on an abandoned island."

Naruto sighed and pulled his teammate closer to him. "I'm sorry for worrying you Sakura-chan."

"I thought I lost you again," Sakura said.

"Eh? What do you mean again," the blonde pulled himself away and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

"N-nothing," she sutured and got up. "Come on, let's take a look around the island."

As they walked around, Naruto couldn't help but notice the sluggish movements of his teammate. He guessed that the rosette ended up staying up the whole night or day, healing him and keeping watch. Sakura was trying so hard to keep up with the blonde in front of her, but couldn't, due to the lack of sleep. She blinked as Naruto stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong Naruto," she questioned. Sakura was even more confused when Naruto crouched in front of her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Get on my back," he said.

"What?"

"I said, get on my back."

"I'm fine Naruto, I can walk."

Fierce blue eyes looked back at the young women behind him. "You're not fine Sakura-chan. You don't think I wouldn't notice how tired you are? Now for the last time, get on my back," he grinned at her, "or do I have to carry you bridal style?"

The kuonichi blushed and started cursing under her breath as she got on her teammate's back. Instantly she wrapped her arms and arms around his neck and waist.

"A warning would've been nice."

"Come on Sakura-chan, I'm the _unpredictable _ninja." He grinned again.

"Idiot," she murmured against his back.

As he carried her, making sure that his hands held her thighs, Sakura couldn't help but feel like a child. Two years did a major change to Naruto. He became a lot taller than he was and ended up making fun of her by calling her shorty, of course this earned him a trip to the hospital, via Sakura Fist Airline. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she felt safe in his arms or in his presence in general. She frowned when she remembered how Hinata had asked Sakura for help when she wanted to give the blonde a red scarf she knitted. The rosette knew about the feelings the Hyuuga heiress harbored for her clumsy idiot. It was even worse when she began to develop feelings for her knuckleheaded teammate.

While some people would argue the only reason why Sakura began to develop feelings for the Uzumaki, was because he was a war hero, but that wasn't it in Sakura's case. It was because of Naruto that she began to person who she was today. It was his light that this late bud bloomed into something beautiful and strong. It was right after they tried to get retrieve Sasuke with Sai, was when Sakura began to realize her feelings for Naruto. The two had a bond that was much deeper than friendship itself, she knew instantly that she was falling for Naruto. He was the only one she could feel safe with, be herself, and the two would continue to grow strong together, because of the hardships they faced together.

As she continued to ponder in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Naruto had stop. Looking up, the two found an abandoned house. They could see the moss and roots growing between the cracked bricks. Once Naruto reached the door and opened it, he placed Sakura down, but not without picking her up again, this time bridal style.

"Idiot, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura blushed.

Naruto just chuckled, "Its tradition to carry the bride over the threshold when they enter their house."

Growling at her teammate, she wanted to punch him, but couldn't due to his injuries and her exhaustion. "We're not even married!"

"So, come on Sakura-chan, just pretend we're playing house."

"That's a game for children."

The grin still didn't falter, "We're still children."

"We're grownups now Naruto, now put me down."

"Nope, not until you agree to play house with me."

Sakura was too tired to argue with Naruto, "Okay fine, I'll play house with you," he smiled in response, "now put me down."

"Okay," still carrying her, Naruto put down his teammate once they entered the house.

"You said you'd put me down once I agreed to play house with you," she grabbed the front of his jacket.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and rub the back of his neck, "I did, but I carried you into the house while we were arguing."

Her brow twitched, "If I wasn't tired, I'd hit you."

"Aw Sakura-chan, your so mean to your husband." He whined, what the blonde had just said, made her blush.

The two decided to look around the place, they were able to find a place to settle their things. As they were unpacking their stuff, Sakura noticed the red scarf in Naruto's hand.

"That's a nice scarf, where'd you get it?"

"Hinata gave it to me," Naruto replied and placed it on the ground gently.

Blinking to hold back the tears, she looked at her bag. "You know she likes you."

"I know."

"Naruto, she _likes_ you," the rosette nearly chocked as she said those words.

Blue eyes looked onto the figure next to him, "What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

"Idiot, I'm telling you that she loves you." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Before she could run off, Naruto grabbed her wrist and pinned her onto their sleeping bags. "Let me go Naruto."

"Not until you tell me, why you're crying Sakura-chan."

"I'm crying because I'm happy that someone loves you. I'm crying because I'm happy because you love her too."

"Who told you that," he whispered, "who told you that I love Hinata?"

"No one, but I could see it through your actions, the determination you showed when you wanted to save her." Sakura cried out. She didn't want to deal with that fact that her heart was breaking because he had moved on. "You love her, don't you?"

"You have such a charming forehead, makes me want to kiss it," he whispered softly against her forehead.

Blinking she looked at him, "Wh-what did you say?"

Smiling gently at the rosette, he brushed one of her hair behind her ear. "I said you have a charming forehead, I want to kiss it."

"That was you?"

"Yeah, I was disguised as Sasuke that day."

"But why?"

Soft cerulean eyes looked at tear stained emerald. "All this time, I've always love you."

"I thought it was just a crush."

Naruto laughed softly, "Crush is such a simple term. No, the way I feel for you is love Sakura-chan."

"No you don't, you love Hinata, not me."

"If I did love Hinata, I would've gotten in front of her and protect her from the explosion. It was you I chose to protect. My heart has always belong to you. You've held it both in an illiterate sense, and a literal one." Sitting up, he pulled the rosette into his lap and placed her hand on his chest. "See Sakura-chan, you're the only one who can make my heart beat like crazy."

"What about Hinata?"

Naruto stroked her cheek gently, "My feelings for Hinata is nothing more than friendship. My feelings for you is true and love. Besides I would be contradicting myself if I was lying about my feelings."

"Naruto," the rosette whispered softly as the tears continued to fall.

"Sakura-chan," he called out lovingly, cupping her cheek in his warm hands and smiling at her, "will you let me show you how much I love you?"

"Yes," she answered.

Leaning down, his lips collided against hers. His tongue asking for entrance, the moment she granted it, he began to explore. Sakura moaned as she felt the passion he was pouring into the kiss, and decided to answer back with the same amount. Nipping her bottom lip, the rosette moaned softly. They panted as they pulled back, their foreheads touching, and the two smiled at one another.

"Naruto," Sakura brought her hands to his cheeks and looked at him, "I love you too."

He gave her that foxy grin she had miss so dearly. This time, he knew that this time her confession was true. He gently placed her onto the make shift bed they made with their sleeping bags. She moaned softly as she could feel his hands stroke her sides with love and tender. Naruto groaned as he felt small hands burying themselves into his hair and the other caressing his back. He tugged the bottom of her shirt, Sakura brought her arms up, allowing him to take it off. Naruto's lips attacked her neck and began to lick and nibble at the soft flesh. They moaned together as her breasts rubbed against his clothed chest.

Arching her back a bit, Sakura undid the clasp of her bra and threw the piece of cloth to the side. Naruto wasted no time and began to suck on one of them. He growled approvingly at the taste. Pulling himself up, he took off his jacket and the shirt he worse underneath. He purred as small lithe hands made their way towards his chest. The rosette could feel his power as she rubbed his torso. Surprisingly, Naruto took her hand and placed it where his heart was.

"See, I told you, you're the only one that makes my heart beat crazy."

She blushed in response only to receive a grin from her soon to be lover. Sakura moaned as his lips found her neck again and began to leave soft kisses. She giggled as his tongue circled her bellybutton. He was grateful the two had taken off their boots when they entered the room. Swiftly he took off both her pants and underwear and threw them. Quickly, the blonde buried his face between her legs and took her sweet delicious scent. It was a unique addictive scent, more importantly, it smelled like Sakura. The rosette arched her back as she felt his wet tongue lick her dripping snatch. She could feel his warm breath against her cold skin. Her body shivered in pleasure as she felt that wet muscle enter her core.

Naruto could not get enough of her. She tasted more delicious than ramen. He moaned when he felt drops of her essence hit his tongue. This was a taste that he would never forget, and kami, he needed more. Expertly he worked his tongue in her tight wet cavern, trying to coax her into an orgasm. He would switch from licking her inner walls and sucking on her throbbing clit. With just last flick of his tongue, Sakura arched her back and cried out her first orgasm of the night. Naruto growled approvingly as her juices poured into his mouth. He could feel himself harden at the taste of the sweetest nectar she had given him.

As she was catching her breath, her eyes widened at the sight of her. Right in front of her was Naruto, naked as the day he was born. His golden body glowing in the moonlight, giving him a godly form. She blushed at the sight of his arousal.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

Her blushed deepened. "Well it is something to admire."

"Hmm," hungry dark blue eyes looked at the sight in front of him, "I could say the same thing about you too." Sakura felt her heart beat at his words. "After all I am in the presence of the most beautiful women in the world."

She moaned as he brought her into another passionate kiss. Their feelings for one another poured into the kiss. He could feel her returning his feelings with so much passion he just couldn't hold back anymore. Breaking the kiss he gently nipped her neck.

"I need you Sakura-chan."

"You don't need to wait anymore Naruto. You have me, you'll always have me."

The blonde smiled lovingly at her. "And you'll always have me."

Kissing her gently, he began to coat the head of his arousal with her juices, slowly he began to insert himself. Sakura felt her breath hitch as she felt the young man above her, fill her up. Her hymen had been tore during her years as an active kuonichi. Naruto groaned as he felt her tightness sucking him in. He sighed as he fully seated himself inside of her core. Her walls wrapped around him snugly as if she was made specifically for him. Panting a bit he looked down and was met with a panting flushed Sakura.

"You okay Sakura-chan."

"Hmm, just give me a minute."

Naruto grabbed his jacket, made it into a makeshift pillow, and placed her under her back. Sakura happily sighed as his action helped her relax a bit more. Once she was comfortable, she rolled her hips as a sign for him to continue. Getting the message, Naruto began to slowly allowing her a bit more time to adjust while giving her pleasure. She arched her back as his length rubbed against her walls deliciously. She loved the way he filled her up to the brim. The blonde lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, causing the rosette to cry out. Through her pleasurable session, Sakura cried out for him to move faster.

His hips began to pick up speed causing him to rub against her cervix. The rosette cried out in immense pleasure each time he hit her g-spot. She wrapped her legs around his powerful hips allowing him to move against her more. He growled at how tight she was getting. Naruto placed his hands on her hips, causing her to still her movements, and allowing him to take the reins. Sakura thrashed around as his movements became rough. As she arched, he dipped his head down and took one of her breasts into his mouth. The rosette pushed his face against the mound and bucked her hips helplessly against his hips. Naruto nipped and sucked at the tasteful flesh in his mouth.

He growled against his skin as the room was mixed with their arousal. His heart soared when she began to cry out his name to the high heavens, telling them that it was this selfless and wonderful man giving her pleasure. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for another passion filled kiss. Their lips sealing one another's moans as they gave into the pleasurable act that only two people truly in love do. Tilting his hips a bit, Naruto managed to slam himself hard against her hips, causing the throbbing tip of his arousal to strike against her g-spot. The rosette pulled away from the kiss, crying out in the night sky as she came. When Sakura came around his length, the blonde slammed his hips against once more and roared out her name as he spilled himself inside her womanhood.

Sakura arched her back and gave off a small moan as she felt his warmth fill her up to the brim. The blonde managed to hold himself up so he wouldn't crush his lover with his weight. With whatever strength he had left, pulled himself out, and laid next to her. Strong tan arms reached for the smaller figure and pulled her against his chest. Soft pink hair spread against his chest as Sakura laid on him, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you," he whispered softly to the tired women in his arms.

"Hmm," she nuzzled against his warm chest, "I love you too."

The two looked up at the night sky through the hole in the roof, while they enjoyed each other's company. Naruto had manage to use one of their sleeping bags as a blanket to cover their naked frame and keep them warm. Naruto felt himself falling asleep as Sakura hummed a light tune while drawing small circles on his chest.

"Shinachiku," she whispered softly.

Naruto looked down, "what did you just say?"

"Shinachiku," she looked up and smiled at him, "if we had a son, we should name him Shinachiku."

"Hmm, Shinachiku Uzumaki, huh?" The blonde smiled. "I like that." He grinned at the woman in his arms. "So, I guess this time house isn't a children's game, is it?"

Sakura just giggled, "No, not anymore." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip 2-3 months<strong>

Red eyes narrowed down as she managed to find the chakra signature she was asked to find.

"There," Karin pointed at towards a small island, "that's where they are."

Sasuke nodded and had the captain of the ship to steer them towards the island. Once the search and rescue team reached the island, they all began to shout out Sakura and Naruto's name.

"OI DOBE!"

"HEY FOREHEAD YOU STILL ALIVE?"

Everyone gasped as they saw two familiar figures heading towards them. One was with a mop of blonde hair, which managed to reach his neck, everyone could've sworn they saw the fourth Hokage. The other figure had long pink hair tied into a neatly done single braid.

"Hey guys," Naruto happily waved.

It took a week for Naruto and Sakura to arrive back at Konoha with the team. Naruto was surprised to find out that he wasn't the only Uzumaki still alive. Despite Karin and Naruto meeting for the first time, he threatened Sasuke not to make her cry, in which the Uchiha replied with his usual 'hn' and grinned.

"Naruto-kun," both Naruto and Sakura froze at the voice, running towards them was none other than Hinata. The blonde froze as she hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Hinata," he pushed her away gently, "can I talk to you?"

"O-okay," as they walked away, Naruto looked at Sakura and gave her a reassuring smile.

Once they were a few feet away from the group, Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out the red scarf Hinata had given him. Sighing, he handed her the scarf.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't return your feelings. No matter how hard I want to, I just can't force myself. I mean if I forced myself to love you, I'd hate myself, because I was lying. I wanted to learn to love you, but just couldn't, because I feel like my heart wouldn't be in it." Naruto felt really bad, he knew Hinata was a great girl and would make a wonderful wife. But he didn't want to lie to himself that he was in love with her.

"Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga heiress held his hand. "I understand." He looked up at her, shocked. "I know, no matter what I did, I could never be the one who would hold your heart." She gave him a gentle smile. "And I'm really glad that Sakura-san was able to return your feelings."

"Hinata," he said softly.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance though." With that, she walked away, the red scarf in her hands. "Naruto-kun," he looked up, "I think I understand what you were saying as well." Naruto watched as the Hyuuga heiress ran towards Kiba and Akamaru.

"So, how'd it go," the blonde jumped and saw his pink haired lover next to him.

"Sakura-chan," he breathed out, "you scared me."

The rosette just giggled, "Well?"

"I told her that I couldn't return her feelings and gave her back the scarf she made me."

"And?"

Naruto thought a bit, "I think she was okay, I mean I saw her running towards Kiba."

"Kiba, huh?" Sakura squealed as Naruto lifted into his arms gently. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you home, where else." He laughed as she blushed.

"Hey, Naruto." The blonde turned around, and both he and Sakura looked at the person calling out to them. "So, when's the nephew due?"

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed at Karin's words, and Sasuke just smirked at their reaction.

"How'd you find out, I mean I have a genjutsu on," explained the rosette.

The red headed Uzumaki pushed her glasses up and placed her hands on her hips. "I specialize in chakra sensing." She grinned cockily. "How'd you think I was able to find you?"

"FOREHEAD YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Ino shouted aloud.

"PIG!" Sakura wanted to die.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru looked at his blonde teammate. "And let them announce the pregnancy."

"Hell no, besides this is my chance to be the kid's godmother." Ino proclaimed.

"Hey," Karin growled at the other female, "if anyone is going to be the kid's godmother, it's me, besides I'm Naruto's cousin."

"Like hell," both the blonde and red head started to fight for the title of godmother.

While everyone was too busy trying to pull Ino and Karin apart, Naruto and Sakura took this opportunity and escaped. Still carrying Sakura in his arms, Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he watched his two students escape from the group.

"_I'm proud of you Naruto, you were able to surpass the previous generations."_ The Rokudaime looked up at the sky and smiled. _"Your parents would be so proud of you right now."_

The villagers looked up as they heard the joyous laughter coming from both Naruto and Sakura. The two soon-to-be parents we excited to start another journey together.

**END**

**TADAAAAA!**

**YOU ALL WANTED ME TO WRITE A NARUSAKU SMUT FIC, WELL HERE YA GO!**

**This was a bit hard for me to do, but hey I tried X3. I also wanted to write this with the feel of a realistic NaruSaku relationship. **

**I wrote this as a BIG thank you for all the support you fellow NaruSaku lovers have been giving me, both her on fanfiction and on tumblr. Love you all!**

**Please do review and I do apologize for any grammatical errors.**


End file.
